Hijacked
Hijacked 'is the twenty-sixth episode of ''BEYOND THE EDGE ''and the fourteenth episode of Season 2. Plot The train pulls to a halt and the doors open The group then sprints towards the front of the train and opens the door to the front of the train. They look at the room, it didn't have a conductor, but there was a control panel that operates itself. Oakley: What the fuck? Mason looks down at the control panel and sees the 'MANUAL OVERRIDE' button in the top left corner of the screen. Mason: Hey what if we push this? Shemaiah: Don't know Mase, you should try it. Mason pushes the button and a rail map of the surrounding area and numerous buttons appear on the screen. Oakley then shoves Mason out of the way of the control panel. Oakley: Allow, me the great big-dick Oakley to take control of this Yang: OMG Oakley, you're so hot! Oakley: Just doing my job Yang! Oakley then cracks his knuckles and begins rapidly tapping buttons on the screen. Then the train doors close and the train starts departing from the station early. Yang then feels Oakley's A B D O M I N A L M U S C L E S as he smiles Jay then locks the door to the front of the train as they take off, towards their grand destination. Sapphire: The view is a lot better from here in the front of the train! Tyler: Agreed. Oakley then spots a button that says '2X SPEED', Oakley presses it and the train goes noticeably faster. Tyler looks outside the window of the door and sees a question mark spray painted in a vibrant crimson red on the glass. Tyler: Guys... look at this Before anyone can comment, they hear a thunderous THUD on the roof and then a maniacal voice. Mystery Voice: Come out come out, fuckers. Oakley then spots a hatch on the ceiling of the front and pulls it open. Oakley: I got this Oakley climbs up on top of the train and sees a Mystery Combat Men on top of the roof with a large pack on his back. ''(Borderlands style character intro) '''Blowtorch Stay back or he'll light your ass up in flames! The MCM pulls out a flamethrower, points it to the sky and activates it, creating a blazing inferno above Oakley's head. Oakley pulls out The Oculus and points it at Blowtorch. Blowtorch laughs maniacally and pulls out a grenade and chucks it at Oakley's feet. Oakley jumps away from the grenade and it creates a patch of fire on the train, almost like Greek fire lighting ablaze. Blowtorch then reloads his flamethrower and activates it, Oakley's face heats up and some of his hairs on his face sizzle off. Blowtorch: Let's fucking fight HAHAHAHAHA! (Angry and fast paced metal starts playing) Oakley then charges Blowtorch but he stops Oakley in his tracks using his flamethrower. Blowtorch: You can't even fucking come near me! Blowtorch then applies an attachment to the barrel of the flamethrower. He then aims the flamethrower skyward and activates it, the flames reach out a staggering 12 meters in the sky and sparks fly from the thrower and hit the ground with a loud ''POP! '' Oakley: Is that how you want to play. Blowtorch: Yes, in fact that is how I want to play, haha! Oakley then pulls out the Dragonmaw and starts unloading into him but the flames burn the bullets immediately, making them into little drops on the train roof. While Oakley is reloading his gun, he sees a flame coming towards him and gets on the ground. Blowtorch then steps on Oakley's chest with his foot and puts the flamethrower only a few inches from Oakley's face, Oakley then goes blank, suddenly he is back during that fateful night at the college party where is eyes are burnt off by the fire. Oakley then snaps out of his reverie and pushes Blowtorch off him and pulls out his sword and knocks him off the train towards the ground. He is not dead though, only hurt. As Oakley climbs back down the ladder, he hears Blowtorch's faint voice from below say; Blowtorch: Fuck you, Resistance scum! The screen then fades to black and the words ''BEYOND THE EDGE ''appear in big bold blue letters. Episode chronology Catch A Train < Previous '''Hijacked '''Next > Grand Arrival Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Canon